The New Blood
by SotD0X
Summary: My own Mortal Kombat story that follows the story of two brothers, Vave Tartarus and Ryujin Tartarus, they are both Lin Kuei. their life is full of destruction. chapter 6 is now up
1. Chapter 1: The Invasion

The New Blood

Intro

_During one of Shao Kahn's many Mortal Kombat Tournaments, the Lin Kuei was in the middle of training their two newest ninjas, Vave Tartarus and Ryujin Tartarus. Vave was codenamed Acid Rain, while Ryujin kept his name. Ryujin and Vave are twin brothers taken by the Lin Kuei to be trained as deadly assassins; they must take on the missions that their Grandmaster gives them till they are ready to be full-fledged Lin Kuei warriors. Vave was trained in the ancient arts of using acidic attacks in many different forms and uses the fighting style Hap Ki Do; Ryujin was trained in the ancient arts of the dragon but doesn't use the dragon fighting style. Ryujin uses the fighting style called Nan Quan which is rumored to be the same fighting style that the Thunder God Raiden uses. Ryujin also has a fancy for blades and machinery. Welcome to…Mortal Kombat: New Blood_

Chapter 1: The Invasion

"Today is a glorious day for the Lin Kuei; we have produced two of the finest warriors we have ever seen since Sub-Zero. I introduce to you, Acid Rain and Ryujin." The Grandmaster said. The crowd claps as both Acid Rain and Ryujin walk on stage. "Today you shall witness these two warriors test their might and skill against some of the prisoners that we have captured over the years. I, the Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei, put Ryujin up first." Acid Rain walks off the stage and the first prisoner is released onto the stage. "I, Ryujin, shall show you the true might of a dragon warrior." the prisoner charges at Ryujin and throws a punch, Ryujin front flips over the prisoner, makes a few hand symbols and launches a dragon head-shaped fire ball at the prisoner. The fireball only knocks down the prisoner so the prisoner soon gets back up. "So, you're tougher than you look? i guess i will have to show you some of my favored toys huh?" Ryujin looks at both of his gauntlets and dual blades extend out of each of the gauntlets. "Let's see how you like these babies!" Ryujin says. Ryujin sprints full speed at the prisoner and right as he was about to hit the prisoner, he vanishes. The crowd, grandmaster, and prisoner ass seemed puzzled till Ryujin drops from the sky at the same speed he was running and slashes the prisoner down the middle, disappears again, and comes from behind and cuts him again. Ryujin sits still as the body of the prisoner drops into four pieces.

"Well done Ryujin, you preformed and excellent display of your power, you may take your leave now." Ryujin bows to the crowd and walks off the stage. "Says Grandmaster. "Next I put up Acid Rain, to demonstrate his skills as a Lin Kuei warrior." Acid Rain walks back on stage and gives a bow to the crowd and to the grandmaster before preparing for battle. The next prisoner walks on stage, this time the prisoner is not just a normal human prisoner, it is a captured Tarkatan warrior. "A Tarkatan warrior huh? This should be interesting for me. I Acid Rain will show you why the Lin Kuei is a deadly force." The Tarkatan warrior hiss's at Acid Rain and then charges at him. The Tarkatan jumps into the air and tries to jump onto Acid Rains back. Acid Rain dodges the Tarkatan and fires a green ball out of his hand at the Tarkatan. Just as the acidic ball is about to hit the Tarkatan, the warrior whips out his blades and distinguishes the acid ball. "You think your little acid tricks are enough to stop me? Once Baraka finds out your little clan has captured one of his generals, he will come here full force and ready to kill!" The Tarkatan says. "Well you seem quite confident in yourself Tarkatan, but Baraka will never learn of your existence here because you will die here and no one will ever know." Says Acid Rain. "We'll see ninja, we'll see, I don't think you have what it takes to take on the speed and the strength of a Tarkatan such as myself." Says the Tarkatan. After the Tarkatan says those words, he fires an energy blast out of one of his blades. Acid Rain jumps over it, quickly makes some hand symbols, and summons up a giant green wave. "This is the end of you Tarkatan, any last words?" Says Acid Rain. "Fuck you Lin Kuei ninja! You won't live another day after you kill me!" The Tarkatan says. "I've heard enough, it's time for you to die Tarkatan!" Acid Rain unleashes the green wave at the Tarkatan and it burns him down to the bone. "Well done Acid Rain, even though you were pitted against a prisoner with exceptional skill, you managed to take him down. You may take a seat now with Ryujin." The Grandmaster said. Acid Rain gives a bow and then leaves the stage.

The Grandmaster continues talking to the crowd and Acid Rain goes and speaks with Ryujin. "Damn Vave how come you got a Tarkatan and all i got was a lousy, weak, human prisoner?" "I do not know, he said he was one of Baraka's generals, and that his death will mean that Baraka will storm the Lin Kuei temple." Said Acid Rain. "Really now? You don't suppose that what he said was true do you?" says Ryujin. "I certainly hope not Ryujin. I think i will bring it up with the Grandmaster after his speech." Says Acid Rain. "Yeah that's probably a good idea; i still wish i could have gotten an opponent that was as strong as your Tarkatan general." Says Ryujin. "Yeah well you will have plenty of stronger enemies to fight once the Grandmaster sends us to do our first mission and so on." Acid Rain says. "True, at least i got some practice in before our first mission, wouldn't want to be rusty before any fights right?" says Ryujin. "Haha yeah, with those blades you got, i don't think you can ever get rusty." Acid Rain says. "Yeah, these things cut through flesh like butter." Ryujin says. The Grandmaster finishes his speech and the crowd starts to clap. "Well Vave, looks like the Grandmaster is done, care to tell him about your chat with the Tarkatan?" says Ryujin. "Yeah I'll go up right now." Acid Rain begins to walk up to before he hears one of the Lin Kuei guards yelling. "A prisoner has escaped; capture him as fast as you can!" Ryujin and Acid Rain look towards the door where the prisoners were formed and saw a Tarkatan running for the exit. "Ryujin you take one side, I'll take the other!" "Ok Vave, hope you can keep up!" Both Ryujin and Acid Rain sprint to both sides of the Tarkatan. Ryujin forms a fiery spear and lunges it at the Tarkatan. The Tarkatan makes a leap over the spear and continues running. Acid Rain forms clouds over the head of the Tarkatan and makes it rain green acidic rain and strike with green lightning. The Tarkatan attempts to make a leap before the rain and lightning can hit him, but lightning strike one of his legs and some of the rain gets him from the thigh down. The Tarkatan drops and screams in pain from the acid that is slowly burning away at his skin.

Acid Rain reaches over and grabs the Tarkatan by his collar. "Where do you think you're going?" says Acid Rain. "AAAHHH damn you to hell! You will never survive the wrath of Baraka once he arrives!" yells the Tarkatan. "You too with this Baraka stuff? Hey Ryujin did you hear him?" asked Acid Rain. "Yeah i heard him. I guess you're right, something seems to be wrong here and we should tell the Grandmaster immediately." Says Ryujin. "Yeah, you want to take care of this one Ryujin?" asks Acid Rain. "Hell yeah, you got the last one, and i want to pay this one back for the spear that he dodged." Says Ryujin "Ok here you go; I'm going straight to the Grandmaster." Says Acid Rain. As Acid Rain runs towards the Grandmaster, Ryujin makes some hand symbols and forms a group of floating flaming spears. "Well my little Tarkatan friend, it appears you are out of luck." Says Ryujin. "Ah fuck you Ryujin, it doesn't matter at this point anyways, you will die soon enough!" While the Tarkatan was in the middle of his rant, Ryujin unleashed the group of spears at the Tarkatan. Acid Rain finally reaches the Grandmaster and begins to explain what has happened. "Grandmaster, I have news of grave importance to tell you." "Well what is it Acid Rain? What is this important news that you have for me?" asked the Grandmaster "Well you know that Tarkatan prisoner that i fought to display my power to the crowd? Well during our fight he was telling me that he was a general to a Tarkatan named Baraka. He said that once he was killed, Baraka would hunt us down and kill us. Not only that, but the Tarkatan that tried escaping said the same thing before I had Ryujin kill him." Says Acid Rain. "Hmm we are in quite a situation here aren't we? Well i will buff up security around the temple. Hopefully what these Tarkatans said does not come true." Says the Grandmaster. "Yeah, so anyways, what will you have Ryujin and I do for you for now?" asks Acid Rain. "I want you and Ryujin to take the bodies of the prisoners to the feeding pits and then meet me in my room." "You got it Grandmaster; I will take care of this right away." Says Acid Rain.

Acid Rain and Ryujin gather the bodies and bones of the dead prisoners and make their way to the feeding pits. "Hey Vave, what did the Grandmaster say about the whole Tarkatan and Baraka situation?" "He said that he will raise security around the temple and pray that what these Tarkatans have said is not true." Says Acid Rain "Yeah i pray it is not true as well. I heard that Baraka is a Fierce Tarkatan leader with a vast army of Tarkatans." Says Ryujin. "Yeah i did some reading on what enemies i might face and i read the same thing about Baraka. Apparently he is also one of Emperor Shao Kahn's right hand men." Says Acid Rain. "Well we better be careful than huh? If he is in league with Shao Kahn, we could all be in danger." Says Ryujin. "Yeah, well let's drop these bodies off; the Grandmaster wants to meet us in his room." Says Acid Rain. After dropping off the bodies in the feeding pit, Acid Rain and Ryujin run to the Grandmasters room as fast as possible. "Grandmaster, we are here, what would you like to discuss with us?" asks Acid Rain. The Grandmaster turns around with a deathly look on his face. "Grandmaster what is wrong?" asks Acid Rain "This...this note...it's from Baraka, he will be here within 24 hours with an army to wipe out all of the Lin Kuei." Says Grandmaster. "What! This can't be possible. What are we going to do Grandmaster?" asks Acid Rain. "I do not know Acid Rain, I suppose we should fight and defend here as best as possible. I want you and Ryujin to defend the inner-gate; you will be fighting alongside with Sub-Zero, his younger brother Kuai Liang, and Smoke." Says Grandmaster. "Alright, we will fight alongside of some of the best warriors the Lin Kuei has to offer. I, Ryujin, will not let you down Grandmaster." "Good, were going to need the best warriors we can get out there, good luck." Says Grandmaster "Thank you Grandmaster, your blessing means much to us, I to will not fail you." Says Acid Rain.

Both Ryujin and Acid Rain make a run for the inner-gate to prepare for the battle. "Sub-Zero! What is the situation outside these gates so far?" asks Acid Rain. "We have no reports of attacks yet, but we are ready for anything. Is this the first real battle you have been in you two?" asks Sub-Zero. "Yes sir, Ryujin and I have never been in a real battle yet, only simulations." Says Acid Rain. "Ok, Kuai and Smoke have yet to see a real battle too, but they too are exceptional warriors and will defend this temple with their lives." Says Sub-Zero "Well it is a great honor to work with you Sub-Zero; you are who i look up too." Says Ryujin. "It is an honor to fight alongside you too Ryujin." Says Sub-Zero. In the middle of their conversation, the five ninjas heard growling and screaming coming from behind the gate. Suddenly Tarkatans drop from the roof and in front of Acid Rain and Ryujin. "Ryujin get them!" yells Acid Rain. "Don't worry Vave i got this one." Says Ryujin. Acid Rain watched as Sub-Zero freezes his enemies when suddenly a Tarkatan attacks Acid Rain. "Ah get off me you freak!" yells Acid Rain. "Hehehe you are gonna die here and now ninja!" says the Tarkatan. As the Tarkatan brings out his blades, Acid Rain launches a large green ball at the chest of the Tarkatan. Acid Rain then vanishes into green light than appears in the air above the Tarkatan and cuts it in half with a glowing green sword. "Ryujin! You ok over there?" asks Acid Rain. "Yeah i just took care of this one." Ryujin throws the mauled body off to the side. "Let's do this Vave; there are more Tarkatans on their way." Says Ryujin. Sub-Zero and Kuai tag team a group of Tarkatans by getting them into a group than freezing them. Smoke created a smokescreen and silently assassinated each Tarkatan that entered the room. "That seems to be all of them over here, what should we do now Sub-Zero?" asks Smoke. "Smoke, You, my brother, and I will take to the roof. I want Vave and Ryujin to charge to the front gates and help our fellow warriors." Says Sub-Zero. "You got it Sub-Zero, Vave and I will go right now." Says Ryujin. "Ryujin, Vave, be careful, we don't know what they got out there yet." Says Sub-Zero. "Yes Sub-Zero, we will make sure we are on full alert." Says Acid Rain.


	2. Chapter 2: CounterStrike

Chapter 2: Counter-Strike

Sub-Zero, Kuai Liang, and Smoke made it to the roof. After making sure that they made it, Ryujin and Acid Rain ran off, heading for the main gates to counter-attack the invading Tarkatans. "Ryujin look! There they are, and what looks like a larger group of Tarkatans than the ones who attacked us." Said Acid Rain. "Yeah I see Vave. We might have to stick to a distance and use our skills more than just our strengths on this battle, at least till the number of Tarkatans drop." Said Ryujin. "I agree, you hit the left flank, I'll take the right." Said Acid Rain. As Ryujin and Acid Rain split, two groups of Tarkatans cut them off from the larger group. Five Tarkatans went after Acid Rain and managed to tackle him to the ground. Acid Rain quickly recovered by releasing a large amount of energy into a sphere around him. Ryujin is locked in a blade combat with two other Tarkatans and manages to decapitate one of them before being knocked to the ground by the other. After being knocked to the ground, Ryujin forms a giant flaming spear and launches it straight through the chest of the other Tarkatan. After the Tarkatans that Acid Rain knocked down got back up, they charged back at him one at a time, whipping out their blades. "Hey Vave, you got that?" asks Ryujin. "Yeah, I can handle these guys, looks like you got a few more heading for you." Says Acid Rain. "Good, I could use some more practice!" said Ryujin. Ryujin runs off after the next attacking group.

Acid Rain forms a glowing green katana in his hands and cuts down two of the five Tarkatans. "God you guys just get uglier and uglier don't you?" asks Acid Rain. Hearing the insult, one of the Tarkatans goes into a blind rage and attempt to stab Acid Rain in the stomach. Acid Rain dodges out of the way of the blade and unleashes a devastating blast at the Tarkatan. The blast completely blows away the body of the Tarkatan leaving nothing but ash and a few limbs. "You will pay for that human! We will paint the walls with your blood!" yells the Tarkatan. The remaining two Tarkatans charge at Acid Rain. Acid Rain makes a run towards the charging Tarkatans and throws his sword into the chest of one of them. The sword slowly started to disappear leaving a gaping hole in the chest. The other Tarkatan jumps and rolls through the air with his blades hanging out. Acid Rain jumps out of the way and does a few hand symbols. A large glowing green ball forms out of the ground behind acid rain and continues to grow. Acid Rain makes a few more hand symbols than points at the Tarkatan. The glowing green ball starts shooting out smaller acidic spheres at the Tarkatan. Once the giant mass of a green sphere disappears, all that is remaining of the Tarkatan is a leg, a foot, an arm, and some scraps from his shirt and pants.

"I wonder how Ryujin is doing. I should hurry and help with the other groups before they get wiped out." Says Acid Rain. On Acid Rains way to the other group, he finds Ryujin battling with a small group of Tarkatans, about six or seven of them. "Hey Ryujin, how you holding up over there?" asks Acid Rain. "I am managing, took down about 3 of them already, could use a little help." Says Ryujin. "You've got it!" Acid Rain runs towards Ryujin to help when three of the attacking Tarkatans head for Acid Rain. Acid Rain quickly forms a sword and cuts down two of the Tarkatans than hits the third one with an acidic energy blast. "Does that help at all?" asks Acid Rain. "Yeah, thanks I can handle it from here." Says Ryujin. Acid Rain runs off towards the crowd of warriors and Tarkatans to lend a hand while Ryujin battles it out with the three remaining Tarkatans. "Come on you ugly fuckers, my blades want to taste your blood!" yells Ryujin. On that note, one of the Tarkatans sprints towards Ryujin. Ryujin whips out his wrist blades and blocks the Tarkatans blades. Ryujin repels the Tarkatans attack than unleashes a devastatingly large fireball in the shape of a dragons head. The fireball completely wipes out all three of the remaining Tarkatans. "Well my work here seems to be down. I wonder how Vave is doing in the crowd near the outer-gate." Says Ryujin. Ryujin runs off towards the group to go help out his fellow warriors in combat.

Ryujin gets closer and closer to the crowd till a wall collapses. Under all the smoke and rubble of the wall walk three giant four armed beasts known as Shokans. Once the Shokans arrived, most of the fighting stopped for a short second than continued. Five Lin Kuei ninjas went for one of the Shokans but each and every one of them got ripped in half and beat down. "Ryujin, help me take down one of these Shokans!" yells Acid Rain. "What the hell are Shokans doing here?" asks Ryujin. "I don't know Ryujin, but they need to be taken out fast." Says Acid Rain. Acid Rain runs full speed at one of the Shokans and strikes him with two flashes of green lightning. The Shokan seemed to be un-phased by the lightning and charges at Acid Rain. Ryujin comes up from behind and uses his wrist blades to climb up onto the shoulders of the Shokan and starts stabbing him wildly in collar. "AAAARGH get off me! I will rip your spine out of your body!" yells the Shokan. The Shokan grabs onto Ryujin and throws him into a crowd of Tarkatans and Lin Kuei. "No, Ryujin! You're going to die Shokan!" yells Acid Rain. Acid Rain runs at the Shokan and forms two acidic blades. Acid Rain jumps up into the air and decapitates the head of the Shokan. "Ryujin, are you alright over there?" asks Acid Rain. "Yes just a little shaken up that's all." Says Ryujin. "Ok good cause we got more company" Acid Rain points. Ryujin looks behind him and finds that one more Shokan is left standing and he has a group of ten Tarkatans behind him. "Ryujin, you take those two Lin Kuei with you and try to flank from behind. I will go straight for them with these three warriors." Says Acid Rain. "Ok let's do this!" shouts Ryujin. Ryujin and two other warriors run off to the left to try to get behind the Shokan and Tarkatans and Acid Rain sprints forward with the three other ninjas for a straight forward attack.

Acid Rain and one other ninja jump through the air and disappear while the other two ninjas use rope and tie up the Shokans legs. The Shokan grabs one of the ninjas and rips his head off and throws the body at the second ninja. Ryujin comes up from behind and cuts the heads off of two Tarkatans. The ninjas that are with Ryujin go straight for the Shokan. The ninjas jump onto his back and start stabbing his upper arms. Acid Rain and the other ninja drop down from the roof and land on top of the Shokan's head. The Shokan falls to the ground and the remaining ninjas cut open the chest of the Shokan and rip out his heart and crushes it. Acid Rain fires multiple green blasts at the Tarkatans. Three of the Tarkatans die from the blasts. Ryujin shoots a stream of fire out of his fist and it forms into a fiery dragon. The fiery dragon bursts through the chest of two Tarkatans. Acid Rain punches a Tarkatan in the face than gives him a swift leg sweep and trips him to the ground. The Tarkatan gets back up and kicks Acid Rain in the stomach than whips out his blade to go for the kill. Acid Rain blocks the blades and uppercuts the Tarkatan. The Tarkatan flies into the air and Acid Rain appears right above him and brings down a large green glowing sword and impales the chest of the Tarkatan.

Ryujin brings out his wrist blades and goes toe to toe with a Tarkatan's blades. The Tarkatan brings down his blade but Ryujin blocks the attack and kicks the Tarkatan in the chest. The Tarkatan backs up and growls at Ryujin before releasing an energy blast out of his blade. Ryujin gets struck by it and flies into the wall. "Argh you bastard that hurt!" yells Ryujin. "Hehehe yeah I got more for you where that came from!" shouts the Tarkatan. The Tarkatan crosses his blades and slashes through the air with them creating an X-shaped blast. Ryujin front flips over the blast and while still in the air, fires two large fire balls down on the Tarkatan. The Tarkatan cuts through one of the blasts but gets hit by the other. Ryujin lands and watches as the Tarkatan scream in pain and burns to ash. "We took care of the last remaining Tarkatan." Says one of the Lin Kuei ninjas. "Good job, Ryujin and I took care of the other ones. We'll go report back to the Grandmaster while you two check for any survivors." Says Acid Rain. Acid Rain and Ryujin started running back to the Grandmaster till they heard a scream come from his room. Acid Rain and Ryujin burst into the Grandmasters room to find an armored Tarkatan choking the Grandmaster up against a wall. "Aahhh so kind of you to join us." Says a Tarkatan. "Who the hell are you?" asks Acid Rain. "My name is…Baraka, and I'm here to kill you!" shouts Baraka. Baraka drops the Grandmaster and charges at both Ryujin and Acid Rain. Baraka kicks Ryujin in the chest than sweep kicks Acid Rain. Acid Rain recovers from his trip and tries to land a punch on Baraka but he keeps blocking all of his punches. Ryujin gets back up and grabs Baraka's arms from behind but Baraka kangaroo kicks Acid Rain in the chest and flips Ryujin over his shoulders. "You are no match for me weak humans!" yells Baraka. Baraka takes out his blades and launches a huge energy blast at both Ryujin and Acid Rain. Ryujin jumps above the blast and Acid Rain jumps to the side. Acid Rain manages to get hit by the aftershock and flies into a wall.

Ryujin lands on the ground and takes out his wrist blades. Baraka runs at Ryujin and attempts at cut him in half but Ryujin manages to keep blocking. "Your good with those blades boy, it would be a shame if you were to lose them huh?" asks Baraka. "In your dreams bitch!" shouts Ryujin. Ryujin goes to stab Baraka than cut him but Baraka keeps dodging. Acid Rain gets back up to see Ryujin and Baraka going toe to toe. Ryujin goes in for a double bladed stab and Baraka dodges it. Baraka than drops both his blades down upon Ryujin's arms and cutting them clean off at the elbow. "AAAAHHHH you bastard what the fuck have you done to me!" screams Ryujin. "Hahaha you pathetic human, I told you that you were no match for Baraka!" shouts Baraka. Baraka raises his fist to go for the killing stab but is hit by an energy blast. "Argh you again? Am I gonna have to cut your arms to you little brat!" shouts Baraka. Baraka goes to charge for an extremely large energy blast till Sub-Zero, Kuai, and Smoke both drop through the roof. "Kuai, Smoke, Acid Rain, go check on Ryujin, I'll handle this bastard." Says Sub-Zero. "Oh so the great Sub-Zero drops in to join on the fun? No matter all of you are not worth my time." Says Baraka. Baraka jumps through the hole that Sub-Zero dropped through and takes off. "Is Ryujin alright?" asks Sub-Zero. "He will be once we get him some strong medical support." Says Kuai. "Alright, You, Acid Rain, and Smoke, take him to the medical center, I will talk to the Grandmaster to make sure he is alright." Says Sub-Zero. Acid Rain, Smoke, and Kuai Liang lift the screaming Ryujin and run him to the medical center while Sub-Zero walks over and checks on the Grandmaster.

"Grandmaster, are you alright?" asks Sub-Zero. "Yes I am just a little hurt around the neck that's all." Says Grandmaster." Alright good, we should still get you to the medical center as well." Says Sub-Zero. "Yes but before that, and Sorcerer by the name of Quan-Chi stopped by requesting the help of the Lin Kuei, he specifically asked for you." Says Grandmaster. "What did he want me for?" asks Sub-Zero. "He wants you to go to a temple and grab a map for him and return it to me here to await his arrival." Says Grandmaster "Ok Grandmaster, I will leave right away, where is this temple?" asks Sub-Zero. "It is the temple to the far east from her, directly over the mountain." Says Grandmaster. After hearing those words, Sub-Zero took off without a word, not knowing what he was about to get himself in to.


	3. Chapter 3: New Toys

Chapter 3: New Toys

"You think Ryujin will be alright?" asks Acid Rain as he looks down on Ryujin. "Yes, I believe he should be just fine." Said Smoke. "He should be able to leave here in a day or two." "Well that's good to hear, I wonder if he I'd conscious right now?" asks Kuai Liang. "Maybe, but I doubt it. If he is going to wake up anytime soon, it would probably be in about an hour." Says Smoke. "Let's go take a walk for now, we'll come back in an hour and check on him." Smoke, Kuai, and Acid Rain leave the room to head to the Grandmasters room to discuss the up-coming events. "Hey Kuai, I wonder what your brother and the Grandmaster are talking about?" asks Smoke. "I do not know but when we see them we will find out." Said Kuai Liang.

Acid Rain, Smoke, and Kuai Liang were walking down the hall when they noticed that Sub-Zero was running in their direction. "Hey Sub-Zero, where you running too?" asked Smoke. "I have been given a mission by the Grandmaster, something about a Sorcerer personally requesting my help to get map for him from a Shaolin Temple." Says Sub-Zero. "Well sounds like you're getting a little bit more excitement than us at the moment, should we go see the Grandmaster and see if he needs us for anything?" asked Kuai Liang. "Yes I believe he mentioned something for you guys, go see him right away." Said Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero then ran off for the exit to complete his mission. Acid Rain and the group made it to the Grandmasters room and started talking about what they can do while Sub-Zero is out on his mission and while Ryujin is healing. "Well you three don't really have anything that I personally need you to do, but I suppose I could have you watch over and guard Ryujin's room while he heals, in case anyone tries to take him out in the middle of the night, that is if he is still sleeping." Said Grandmaster. "Yeah that sounds good for now, especially from all that has happened over the past two days." Said Acid Rain. "Yeah it would be nice to relax a bit, that fighting was pretty intense with all the Shokans and Tarkatans." Said Smoke. "Yes well go now, I need to talk to the council about some ideas that have been floating around." Said Grandmaster. With those words, the group decided to walk back to Ryujin's room to check on him and to defend him from anything that is to come.

"So what do you think Ryujin will think of what has happened?" said Acid Rain. "I am guessing his pride will be a little hurt, but he will feel better once he sees the new stuff he has with him." Said Smoke. The group arrived at Ryujin's room and opened his door to see him sitting up in his bed just waking up. Ryujin stands up and starts staring at his arms. "What the hell happened to my arms?" asked Ryujin. "Well as you know, Baraka cut your arms off a little below your elbow. We decided to give you artificial arms, trust me, you'll enjoy them." Said Smoke. "I see I still have the wrist blades built into these cybernetic arms?" asked Ryujin. "Yes, that and a whole lot more." Said Kuai Liang. "They feel a little weird and a bit heavy." Said Ryujin as he continues to look at his new arms. "Yeah but you'll get use to them, you should go to the training room and give them a test run." Said Smoke. Ryujin gives a nod than runs out of the room to go train. "So I am guessing he kind of likes the new arms." Said Acid Rain. "Yeah he will enjoy them and eventually get use to them. They will be of great help to the Lin Kuei." Said Kuai Liang. "I agree, he will be fine once he gets some training done with them, we should probably join him so we don't get rusty." Said Smoke. The group walked out of Ryujin's room and walked towards the main hall where Acid Rain and Ryujin gave a demonstration of their skills. Once they got into the main hall, they took a right near the main entrance of the hall. After they walked down that corridor, they entered a large room with a bunch of training dummies, arenas, and a large room in the back known as the Simulation Chamber. "Do you see my brother anywhere?" asked Acid Rain. "No, but I have a feeling where he might be." Smoke points to the chamber in the back of the large training room. "Yeah I can see him going there first to try out his new arms." Said Kuai Liang. The group walked up to the Simulation Chamber to see if that is where Ryujin went to train. "Yup I see, his name is signed right here, what power level is he working at?" asked Smoke. "Holy shit, my brother is training at level 8." Says Acid Rain. "Isn't the highest training level 10?" asked Kuai Liang. "Yeah, I hope Ryujin is alright." Says Acid Rain. "Well lets go check on him." Says Smoke. They open the chamber doors and enter a small room with a wall mounted computer. "Authorization is required, please state name and symbol." Says the Computer. "Smoke." As Smoke pulls out a Lin Kuei symbol out of a pouch and hold it up to the computer scanner. "Authorization accepted. Would you like to join the current host Ryujin Tartarus?" asked the Computer. "Yes we would like to join the current host." Says Smoke. "Proceed." Says the Computer

The group enters a large door just to be blinded by a bright flash. The group shields their eyes and when the flash diminishes, they find themselves in what looks like a large mountain-like region. They scout all over looking for Ryujin. "Where do you think he is?" asked Smoke. "I don't know, let's try listening, maybe we can hear a battle going on between him and his enemy." Said Kuai Liang. The group stays silent and tries hearing any battle noises. "I think I hear something coming from this direction." Says Acid Rain as he points to the South. "Yeah I hear it too." Says Smoke. The group walk towards that direction to find a trail of bodied ripped to shreds, disembodied and disemboweled. "Yeah he definitely is in this direction, he certainly did a number on these guys." Says Kuai Liang. The group walks a little further and finds Ryujin fighting with five ninjas clad in grey and 3 Tarkatans surrounding him. "Whoa look at the amount of bodies here, Ryujin is really enjoying his new toys huh?" said Smoke. "Yeah, we should go down and train with him, maybe give him some support and see how he is doing." Said Acid Rain.

The group jumps over the ledge and land about five feet away from Ryujin. Distracted, Ryujin looks over to see his friends and brother standing near him. From being distracted, and ninja landed a right hook onto Ryujin's face. Ryujin draws out his new blades and stabs two ninjas in the chest and throws them over his head. Ryujin then runs full speed at a Tarkatan and cuts him in half at the waist. The other two Tarkatans run at Ryujin but he quickly throws a quick right upper-cut to one the Tarkatans and then trips the other Tarkatan. The Tarkatan that was upper-cut gets up and draws out his blades. Ryujin whips out his blades and attacks the Tarkatan. The Tarkatan blocks every blow that Ryujin dishes out until Ryujin grabs the Tarkatans neck and drives his blades down its throat. Ryujin rips his blades out of the throat and raises his arms. Large hands of fire rise out of the ground and grab the last remaining Tarkatan and engulf him in flames. The remaining three ninjas draw their Ninjatos and charge at Ryujin. Ryujin makes a few hand symbols and points in the direction of the three charging ninjas. A large group of flaming spears formed over Ryujin's head. The spears flew at the three ninjas and only struck two of them. The last ninja managed to block a few spears and evade the rest. The ninja went to stab Ryujin in the chest; Ryujin side stepped and tripped the ninja. The ninja stumbled a little but stopped himself from falling. The ninja turned around and got right hooked in the face. Ryujin started with a punching combo and finished with a right uppercut. The ninja flew about 20 feet in the air. Ryujin jumped in the air, caught the ninja and started spiraling towards the ground. While spiraling, Ryujin engulfed himself and the ninja in flames than smashed into the ground. After Ryujin got back up he noticed that about twenty more ninjas had attacked his friends and brother. About 5 of the ninjas have already been killed.

Kuai Liang threw a punching combo at a ninja and finished with an ice blast to the ninjas chest. Kuai Liang kicked the frozen ninja and shattered him into pieces. A ninja came up from behind Kuai Liang and threw a right hook but Liang ducked and threw a left upper cut to the ninjas chin. Liang threw an ice blast at the ninja in the air. The ninja fell and shattered. Two more ninjas flanked Liang and both threw right hooks at him. Liang jumped and kicked both ninjas in the face. Liang froze the ground below both ninja's feet, roundhouse kicked the ninja to the right in the face than summoned an ice sword and cut the other ninja in half. The ninja frozen to the ground finally got free and ran towards Kuai Liang. Kuai Liang did a backflip kick to the charging ninjas chin than ran and did a jump kick to his gut. Another ninja ran towards Liang with his Ninjato drawn out. The ninja did a vertical slash aiming for Liang's head. Liang blocked the strike with his ice blade. Liang than grabbed the Ninjato, froze it, than snapped it in half. Kuai Liang than took the broken, frozen shard of the Ninjato and thrust it into the head of the ninja.

Smoke had taken care of three ninjas in the process of Kuai Liang's attacks. A ninja leapt into the air with a flying kick but Smoke grabbed the ninja's foot, spun him around and threw the ninja into the wall of the cliff. Smoke than teleported right in front of the ninja, stuck his fingers into the chest of the ninja. Steam started coming out of the eyes, ears, and mouth the ninja as his skin started melting away revealing only some meat and the skeleton. Another ninja jumped onto Smokes back. Smoke teleported with the ninja on his back and smashed his back into the wall of the cliff and broke the ribs of the ninja. Smoke grabbed the ninja's arms, threw the ninja at the ground and landed feet first onto the ninjas chest.

Acid Rain grabbed a ninja by the head, formed a green glowing ball in his hand, and thrust it into the ninja's chest. Acid Rain teleported and punched another ninja in the back of the head. The ninja stumbled and fell to his knees. Acid Rain grabbed the ninja by the back of his neck, lifted him up and punched through the ninja's chest and pulled out his heart. Acid Rain threw the body at another ninja. The ninja jumped over his dead ally and threw a kunai attacked to a rope at Acid Rain. Acid Rain did a spin to maneuver the kunai and grabbed the kunai. Acid Rain pulled the rope and forced the ninja to fly towards him. Acid Rain than threw an upper cut than threw the kunai at the ninja and spun him around in the air. Acid Rain threw the ninja over the cliff than took a right hook to the face by another ninja. He got up than disappeared. Acid Rain appeared behind the ninja with a green blade in hand and stabbed it through the top of the ninja's skull. Acid Rain pulled the sword out and threw it into the arm of another ninja. The blade disappeared and the ninja slowly got up. The ninja pulled five shuriken out of his pouch and threw them at Acid Rain. Acid Rain formed a green tinted wall in front of him and stopped all of the shuriken. He then blasted all of the shuriken back at the ninja. Before the shuriken hit the ninja, Acid rain teleported behind the ninja, grabbed his arms and legs and put him into a cross shape as the shuriken pierced his skull and chest.

"Well that was pretty fun." said Smoke. "Yeah, it was good to train with you all." said Kuai Liang. "So how do you like your new toys?" asked Acid Rain. "These things are awesome. I don't like to have to rely on cybernetics to give me my strength but they certainly do have their advantages." said Ryujin. "Yeah they sure seem like they do, anyways, why don't we get out of here?" asked Acid Rain. "Yeah lets go." said Ryujin. "Simulation End!" yells Ryujin. All off the mountains and land around the turns into green and black digital squares and dissipate into the air leaving the group in a large white room. The group leaves the Simulation Chamber and head back to the Grandmasters room. The group arrives at the room and awaits the Grandmasters return from his meeting. And hour later the Grandmaster walks in. "Welcome back Grandmaster." said Smoke as he and the rest of the group bow. "Yes, well I see Ryujin is up and running, how are you?" asked the Grandmaster. "I am doing great, these new arms are doing wonders for me." said Ryujin. "Well that's great to hear, glad you are alright." said the Grandmaster. Is there anything you would like us to do Grandmaster?" asked Acid Rain. "No, you all can report back to your rooms for the night, you are done here for now, good night." "Good night Grandmaster." The group said as they took their separate leave to their rooms.


	4. Chapter 4: Bi Han vs Hanzo Hasashi

Chapter 4: Bi-Han vs. Hanzo Hasashi

Sub-Zero crept up to a wall outside a Shaolin temple. He climbed over the wall and quietly searched each window looking for an empty room to enter. Sub-Zero found the room and leapt into the window and searched the room for any possible traps. He found a hidden door that lead into a long narrow hall way with a single door at the end. Sub-Zero walked down the hall till he heard a sound from above. A giant pillar came crashing down, nearly crushing Sub-Zero, but he managed to jump out of the way. Sub-Zero continued to walk down the hall until he found another hidden pillar. He leapt under it and shot an ice blast as he went under. The pillar crashed to the ground and shattered. Sub-Zero opened the door and found himself in front of three monks staring blankly at him. As soon as the monks realized that Sub-Zero was an invader. They took a few steps back and gotten into their fighting stance.

Sub-Zero performed a sliding shoulder thrust and knocked one monk into the wall behind him. Another monk came charging at Sub-Zero but he grabbed the monk by the neck, froze his neck, and ripped his head off and threw it at the third monk. The monk that was near the wall got up and made a single hand symbol and he started glowing with a yellow light. That monk got back into fighting stance but with glowing yellow eyes and a yellow aura surrounding him. The monk charged at Sub-Zero at a high speed and threw a right hook. Sub-Zero ducked and kicked the monk high in the air. Sub-Zero jumped into the air, grabbed the monk, spun him around and threw him at the ground. The monk who got the head thrown at him got up and grabbed a pair of hook swords off the wall. The monk attacked the hook swords by their hooks and he started swinging them around attempting to hit  
>Sub-Zero. He kept missing and Sub-Zero grabbed the handle of the hook sword and froze it. Sub-Zero took the frozen part, snapped it off and slit the throat of the monk with it. The glowing monk finally got up but then he was quickly frozen and shattered by Sub-Zero.<p>

Sub-Zero found another door that lead into another hallway, this time without any traps. The only thing Sub-Zero found was a single monk holding a Bo staff. The monk saw Sub-Zero and charged at him. The monk did a horizontal swing for Sub-Zero's head but Sub-Zero ducked and came back up with a right upper cut to the monks chin. Sub-Zero picked up the staff and froze it, creating a tip at the end to make it pointed. Sub-Zero threw the ice spear at the monk and it pierced his shoulder. The monk cried out in pain and another monk entered the hallway in distress. The monk came in holding a naginata and charged at Sub-Zero with it. Sub-Zero grabbed the ice spear that was stuck in the shoulder of the other monk, pulled it out, and slit his throat with it before the other monk could get to him. The monk went for a vertical slash but Sub-Zero blocked it with his ice spear. The monk kept swinging the naginata but Sub-Zero kept blocking and dodging the attacks. The monk went for another vertical slash, Sub-Zero blocked it but the monk managed to cut the spear in half. Sub-Zero took the two shards of his ice spear and stabbed them into the shoulders of the monk. Sub-Zero pulled the pieces out and stabbed one of them right through the jaw of the monk and out of the top of his head.

Sub-Zero entered the room at the end of the hall but found nothing. Sub-Zero looked out of the window and realized that there was another building next to the one that he was in. He spotted a few monks carrying in what looked like a slab with the map on it. Sub-Zero pulled a grappling hook out of his pouch, attached one end to the room he was in, and launched the other into the second floor window of the building right below him. Sub-Zero grabbed a cloth and slid down the rope with it till he reached the window. Once Sub-Zero crashed through the window, he instantly flew into a monk and knocked him into a wall. The monk woke up to see Sub-Zero's fist fly directly into his face, thus crushing the monk's skull. Sub-Zero opened the door near where he punched the monk and it lead into another hallway. Sub-Zero noticed that this hallway also had the falling pillar traps. Sub-Zero went in front of each trap and created a giant ice pillar below each one, He walked the halls freely without through the hallway without worrying about any traps till two monks entered through the door at the end of the hallway

"Get him, he is the one who the monk told us was invading!" yelled the monk. The monks ran at Sub-Zero and one of the monks did a flying kick. Sub-Zero grabbed his leg and threw him into one of the ice pillars. The ice pillar cracked, but did not shatter. The second monk threw a right hook at Sub-Zero's face and landed the punch. Sub-Zero stumbled into a spin from the blow but quickly turned it into a roundhouse kick to the face. The monk flew through the air and smashed through the door he originally came through. The monk near the pillar got up and kicked Sub-Zero in the back. Sub-Zero recovered from the kick and did a punching combo and finished with a kick to the chest of the monk. The monk, again, flew into the ice pillar, this time shattering the pillar. The falling pillar came down on the monk and crushed him, leaving behind a large splatter of blood and crushed bones and organs. The monk appeared back through the door and gave a look of pure horror as he saw the dead monk smashed on the ground. Recovering from the horror, the monk flew and Sub-Zero in a blind rage, just to end up being cloths-lined. Sub-Zero picked the monk up by his neck and repeatedly smashed the monks head into the wall till his skull cracked open.

Sub-Zero threw the dead monk and walked through the door. Sub-Zero saw no other doors in the room accept the one leading to a balcony. Sub-Zero walked over to the balcony to check out what his surroundings are. Sub-Zero judged the distance to the ground and leapt out the window with a swan dive. Sub-Zero started front flipping until he landed one foot and one knee onto the ground. He turned around to see two monks staring at him in awe. Sub-Zero gets up and stares at the monks with a murderous glare. Once the monks realize that he is an enemy, they try to run; Sub-Zero quickly freezes them than walks up to them, grabs their heads and shatters both their skulls together. Two more monks walk in armed with swords and clad in chest plates.

One of the monks ran towards Sub-Zero and went for a diagonal slash at Sub-Zero's shoulder. Sub-Zero quickly summoned up an ice blade and blocked the attack and countered it by kicking the monk to the ground. The other monk ran towards Sub-Zero and did a series of sword slashes but Sub-Zero blocked every blow that the monk could give. After blocking one of the monk's attacks, he quickly grabs the sword and freezes it all the way to the monk's hands. The monk drops the sword in pain and stumbles back a few steps. Sub-Zero did a jumping roundhouse kick to the monks face and sent him spinning to the ground. The other monk got up and kicked Sub-Zero in the chest. Sub-Zero got up and clapped his hands together. A glacial blue bubble started forming around Sub-Zero and constantly got bigger and bigger. Wherever the bubble touched got frozen. The monk got backed up to a wall and he screamed in terror and pain as the ice bubble completely engulfed the room. Sub-Zero separated his hands, walked up to the frozen monk and slammed his fist down on the head of the monk. The monk shattered to the floor and Sub-Zero walked through a door leading into a long corridor. Sub-Zero slowly walked down the corridor and noticed a large, fat monk blocking the rest of the way.

"You cannot pass beyond this point you worm!" said the monk. "You will get out of my way or suffer the same fate as your fellow comrades." said Sub-Zero. "Is that what you said to those two little innocent monks that you froze? You are nothing but a heartless monster and you know nothing but murder!" yelled the monk. The monk ran at Sub-Zero than jumped in the air. The monk came down and punched the ground and caused the floor to shoot a large crack with a sonic wave heading right for Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero tried jumping over the wave but the wave caught his leg and sent him flipping into the wall. The monk picked up Sub-Zero by the head and gave him a head but then threw him to the side. Sub-Zero stood up and glared at the monk with the most hated look he had ever seen. Sub-Zero sprinted at the monk and put one foot on his fat stomach than back flipped of the monk and kicked him in the chin with his other foot. The monk stumbled back and hit the wall than look up to see Sub-Zero running at him again. Sub-Zero jumped into the air and brought his heel down on the bald head of the monk. The monk fell to the ground flat on his face and looked up at Sub-Zero.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you killing off all of these monks?" asked the monk. "It is my mission. I was sent here to retrieve the Sacred Map of Elements." said Sub-Zero. "Your mission was to get the map, not kill innocent monks in a blood thirsty rage." said the monk. Sub-Zero looked down one last time at the monk and stomped his head into the ground till the monks skull smashed open. Sub-Zero continued to walk down the hall and saw no door in which to go through. "There must be some sort of secret door around here, but where?" said Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero looked around and saw nothing, so he started to feel the walls for any cracks or a secret panel of some sorts. Sub-Zero felt around the wall and found a crack in the wall but no matter what, it did nothing to open a door. Frustrated, Sub-Zero charged an ice blast and shot it at the wall. Sub-Zero backed up about 30 feet where the dead monk lay then ran full speed towards the wall. Sub-Zero did a jump kick and shattered the wall and found himself in an extremely large room.

Sub-Zero looked around the large room and saw the map on a pedestal in front of a fire. Sub-Zero started slowly walking towards the map and carefully looked for any sort of trap or monks sneaking around for an ambush. After seeing nothing, Sub-Zero quickened his pace towards the map when suddenly and man dropped from the ceiling. This man was dressed in a similar fashion as Sub-Zero, but instead of having a blue over mantle; it was yellow along with a yellow face mask. The ninja stood up, this ninja was none other than a rival clan member of the Lin Kuei. This man was from the Shirai Ryu, his name is Hanzo Hasashi, also known as Scorpion. Scorpion looked at Sub-Zero with some confusion. "What are you doing here Shirai Ryu?" asked Sub-Zero. "Probably the same as you Lin Kuei, to steal the Sacred Map of Elements." said Scorpion. "You are not laying your filthy hands on that map Scorpion!" yelled Sub-Zero.

Sub-Zero ran at Scorpion and dove through the air and tackled Scorpion. Scorpion landed on his back but flipped Sub-Zero over him with his legs. Scorpion got up and reached for his kunai and threw it towards Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero side stepped out of the way and shot an ice blast towards Scorpion. Scorpion flipped over the blast and landed a kick to Sub-Zero's face. As Sub-Zero was about to get up, Scorpion kept kicking Sub-Zero in the gut. Sub-Zero finally grabbed Scorpions leg and tripped him. Sub-Zero got up and went to stomp on Scorpions face but Scorpion rolled out of the way and got up. As soon as Scorpion got up, Sub-Zero rammed him with a sliding shoulder thrust. Scorpion was launched into the air than Sub-Zero flew into the air with him and punched his gut. Scorpion came crashing to the ground and Sub-Zero landed on his feet and started walking towards Scorpion. Scorpion threw a kick over his head and landed it on Sub-Zero's face. Sub-Zero stumbled back than looked towards Scorpion to see his fist flying at him. Scorpion started hitting him with the punching combo.

Scorpion landed about twenty hits on Sub-Zero before finishing with an upwards kick to Sub-Zero's chest. Sub-Zero flew about twenty feet into the air than Scorpion threw his kunai at Sub-Zero's chest and swung him around in the air. After swinging him around, Scorpion slammed Sub-Zero's body onto the ground. Scorpion walked up to Sub-Zero and pulled the kunai out of his chest then Sub-Zero spun around and kicked Scorpion in the face. Scorpion spun around and Sub-Zero got up and clapped his hands together to form a large ice blast. Sub-Zero started moving his hands around in the air and water droplets started forming around his fingers and in the center where his hands constantly met. A large ice ball with a two foot diameter started forming in the center. Sub-Zero held it floating above his head and it started forming into a long icy spike.

Sub-Zero launched the spike at Scorpion at a high speed. Scorpion jumped out of the way of the ice spike but just barely made it out of the way. The ice spike crashed into the wall and released an explosion of ice. The ice hit Scorpion and froze him. Sub-Zero slowly walked over to the frozen Scorpion and punched him square in the face. The ice around Scorpion shattered and sent Scorpion flying into the wall. Scorpion got up slowing and saw Sub-Zero sprinting towards him. Sub-Zero threw a right hook for Scorpion's face but Scorpion moved out of the way. Sub-Zero's fist smashed part of the wall where he punched. Sub-Zero charged at Scorpion once more and threw a punching combo. Scorpion kept blocking a few hits but got hit in the face, head, and gut a few times. Sub-Zero finished his fifty hit combo with a straight punch to Scorpions face. Scorpion fell ten feet back and landed on his back. Sub-Zero walked up to Scorpion and started punching him in the face.

Scorpion found the strength to kick Sub-Zero off and then he slowly stood up. Scorpion regained his strength and ran at Sub-Zero. Scorpion landed a punch on Sub-Zero's face than he grabbed Sub-Zero's leg and threw him to the ground. Scorpion stomped on Sub-Zero's knee and then kicked him in the face. Scorpion turned Sub-Zero back over and started stomping on his face till Sub-Zero caught his foot. Sub-Zero started freezing Scorpions foot but Scorpion managed to get away before he was done.

"You won't touch that map Scorpion!" yelled Sub-Zero. "Why are you doing all of this Sub-Zero? Why did you have to kill all of those monks just for this map?" asked Scorpion. "It was my choice to kill all of them. They got in the way of my goal so I had to kill them." said Sub-Zero. "You didn't have to kill them Sub-Zero, I made it through this temple without killing a single soul but I came by a few of your kills, what you did to them was horrendous." said Scorpion. "You could have just snuck around like I did." "Shut up Scorpion. What do you know about being a true warrior?" yelled Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero ran at Scorpion and did a jump kick. Scorpion caught Sub-Zero's foot and threw him at the wall. Scorpion took his kunai out and threw it Sub-Zero's chest. "GET OVER HERE!" Scorpion yelled as he yanked Sub-Zero towards him. Sub-Zero flew towards Scorpion then Scorpion landed a strong punch to the gut than a upwards kick to Sub-Zero's chin.

Sub-Zero flew fifteen feet in the air and landed on his stomach. Sub-Zero slowly lifted himself with his arms than Scorpion kicked him in the face, flipping Sub-Zero on his back. Scorpion threw his kunai over a wooden beam close to the ceiling than wrapped the kunai around Sub-Zero's neck. Scorpion grabbed the other end of the rope and pulled back as far and as hard as he could. Sub-Zero dangled about twenty-five feet in the air, struggling to break free from the rope. Sub-Zero started feeling his life slowly leave him. Sub-Zero grabbed the rope and attempted to lift himself up but he failed, so he held onto the rope and with what strength he had left, he started freezing the rope. The rope froze and Sub-Zero shattered it. Sub-Zero fell to the ground and landed on one knee. Sub-Zero held his throat gasping for air and letting the oxygen flow back into his lungs. Scorpion finished putting his kunai away and slowly walked up to Sub-Zero. Scorpion picked up Sub-Zero by the neck and pulled his fist back. Sub-Zero lifted his foot and kicked scorpion in the chest. Scorpion let go of Sub-Zero than Sub-Zero ran Scorpion and punched him three times in the face than drop kicked him in the chest.

Scorpion stumbled back into the wall than felt Sub-Zero's fist pounding into his stomach. Sub-Zero landed punch after punch into Scorpion's stomach until he puked. Sub-Zero finished with an upper cut to Scorpion's chin. Scorpio fell face first and Sub-Zero picked him up by his neck. "Pl…Please don't do this, I have a wife and a kid." said Scorpion. Sub-Zero just stared into Scorpions eyes with an evil glare. "You don't have to kill me, please just let me go so I can go home to my family. I promised them I would return unharmed." said Scorpion. "If I let you live, you will kill me and take the map for yourself, I cannot let you do that…good bye Scorpion." And with those words said, Sub-Zero tightened his grip on Scorpions neck, grabbed his chest, and ripped Scorpion's head and spine out of his body.

Sub-Zero looked at the head of Scorpion and peeled his skin off the skull and put the skull and spine into his pouch. Sub-Zero walked up and grabbed the map and put it in a separate pouch than ran and leapt out the window of the temple. The walk back lasted Sub-Zero two days…all two days, he pondered the choices he had made over the current events. The words of the large monk and the words of Hanzo Hasashi haunted him the whole way back.


	5. Chapter 5: Leaving

Chapter 5: Leaving

The next morning Kuai Liang woke up to see Bi-Han sitting on his bed crying. "Brother what is wrong?" Kuai said. Bi-Han looks at Kuai Liang with a disgusted look. "I can never speak of what happened a few days ago when I went on that special mission." "But why brother, please explain I am here for you." "You don't understand Kuai, I killed a man out of cold blood, he had a family and kids, and I showed him no mercy, I have his skull and everything. I couldn't find the strength to get rid of the skull yet." Bi-Han said. "Brother you are a trained assassin, it is what you do and you can't blame yourself." Kuai said. "You are right brother, I shouldn't blame myself. It was my mission and I should be proud that I made the Lin Kuai proud." On that note, Bi-Han left the room proud and left Kuai Liang with a smile. A few hours later Kuai Liang left the room and met up with Ryujin, Vave, and Smoke in the dining hall.

"Hey Kuai Liang did you hear the news?" asked Ryujin. "No what's going on?" asked Kuai Liang. "The Outworld sorcerer Shang Tsung is hosting a Mortal Kombat tournament, and your brother Bi-Han is going!" said Smoke. "What really? He is representing the Lin Kuai in the tournament?" asked Kuai Liang. "Yes and he should do great. He, after all, killed our rival The Shirai Ryu's strongest warrior Hanzo Hasashi, or so I heard." Said Vave. "Yeah he told me about that a few hours ago, he was devastated because of the murder he committed but I made him proud of the Lin Kuai for accomplishing his mission." Said Kuai Liang. "Have you seen my brother anywhere recently?" asked Kuai Liang. "Um I think he said something about seeing the Grandmaster." Said Ryujin. After that being said, Kuai Liang ran towards the Grandmaster's room to hopefully meet up with his brother.

After about two minutes of running, Kuai Liang finally made it to the Grandmaster's room. "I still think it was a set up Grandmaster, the fact that Hanzo was there could not have been just some bad luck…" said Bi-Han. "Yes well im sure Quan-Chi had his reasons of utter importance for everything that has happened so do not worry yourself to much Bi-Han." Said Grandmaster. "Yeah I guess your right so anyway…." Kuai Liang walks into the room. "Sorry if I interrupted you but I really needed to speak with you brother" said Kuai Liang. "Do not worry Grandmaster, I have said all that I have needed to say, I will be back again sometime soon." Said Bi-Han. Bi-Han and Kuai Liang walk out of the room to talk in private. "So I heard you were going to represent the Lin Kuai in the Mortal Kombat tournament coming up next month, is this true brother?" asked Kuai Liang. "Yes brother, I will win this tournament for the Lin Kuai and keep my honor as one of the top assassins ever to live!" said Bi-Han. "Well good luck brother, come home safely for I wish to continue my training with you." Said Kuai Liang. "Do not worry brother, I will be fine, and I would sure hope you continue your training even while I'm gone away to the tournament." Said Bi-Han. "I will brother, don't worry I will be sure to continue." Said Kuai Liang. Bi-Han gives a nod to Kuai Liang and walks off back towards the Grandmaster's room.

**One Month Later**

A ship arrives at the harbor of the Lin Kuai temple. The ship looks like an ancient Norse ship but a little tattered and destroyed with ripped sails and missing wooden planks. "Not the most pleasant ship I have seen in my life time, but it will have to do." Said Bi-Han. "Yes well take care brother, I want to see you back here in one piece and not harmed in any way." Said Kuai Liang. "Yeah don't end up like Ryujin over here and have to get robotic arms! Haha" shouts Smoke. "Hey that's not funny we were in a huge battle and Baraka was too much for us." Said Ryujin. "Yeah yeah but we still won none the less, though we should be thankful that my brother here only last his arms and not his head." Said Vave. "Yeah well best wishes to you brother, good luck and make the Lin Kuai proud." Said Kuai Liang. "Thank you brother, and may your training bring you great strength and wisdom for the future ahead of you." Said Bi-Han. Bi-Han walks away towards the shore and heads up a small wooden ramp and onto the ship. He turns around for a moment and gives everyone a wave before he continues walking onto the ship.

After sailing for a month towards Shang Tsung's island, Bi-Han has felt a disturbing force following him since he got on the ship. A force so powerful and disturbing that he keeps him awake most nights or giving him cold chills everywhere he goes. This presence took shape in front of him, it was a man, garbed in a Yellow outfit similar to his own. It was Hanzo Hasashi! "What are you doing here! I thought I killed you!" Bi-Han said. "Yes, you did, and out of cold blood! The only thing I had on my mind since then was revenge for what you have done to me and my clan !" said Hanzo. "Listen I regretted the day I killed you, but I did nothing to harm your family and clan! I went straight back to the Lin Kuai." Said Bi-Han. "LIES! YOU DESTROYED MY CLAN AND PERSONALLY MURDERED MY FAMILY! I SAW IT ALL!" yelled Hanzo.

After shouting, Hanzo disappeared in a ball of flames. "This is not good, not good at all. What does he mean that he saw me kill his family? I did no such thing." Said Bi-Han to himself. That night Bi-Han awoke from a terrifying nightmare. The nightmare was of him being burned in the flames of hell, slowly burning away his skin, muscle, organs, than bones. Slowly and painfully burning him to ash. The morning after Bi-Han heard a shout, announcing that they have arrived on Shang Tsungs island and that all passengers should gather their valuables and get ready.

Bi-Han grabbed his stuff and walked down the ramp onto a beach which stretched for miles around the island. In front of him was a long set of stairs leading up a large mountain. On top of this mountain a castle stood tall. Astonished by the look of how everything was organized, Bi-Han made his way up the winding stairs towards the castle. On his way up he over hears someone talking over the rest of the crowd. He stopped and turned around, curious of who it is and what they are talking about. And he sees a man dressed in a suit and sun glasses, this man is, Johnny Cage. Cage was speaking to a women who appeared to be confused and pissed off at the same time, this, is Sonya Blade. Standing next to them both was a young, calm, and focused man, this man, is Liu Kang. Sizing up his future opponents, he found none to be a challenge from what he has seen, except for Liu Kang. Once that thought crossed his mind, Bi-Han remembered he had one more opponent to fear, Scorpion, the specter of Hanzo Hasashi. Remembering this, Bi-Han quickly looks around, trying to find Scorpion, but he saw nothing.


	6. Chapter 6: It Begins

Chapter 6: It Begins

Finally making it to the top of the stairs, Bi-Han stands in front of an open gate, leading into a dining room like area of the castle. Many fighters walked in, seeing mounds of food they instantly sat down and feasted, all sharing stories of fights they have all had. Bi-Han sat at the very end of the table, keeping as far away from the other combatants. He scopes the room looking for Scorpion, making sure to stay clear of him still. From the shadows a figure forms behind Bi-Han and whispers "You will die before all this is over Bi-Han, I will make sure of this!" frightened, Bi-Han jumps out of his seat and turns around. No one has appeared to notice Bi-Han and his small freak out, everyone was to busy eating and drinking. At the end of the tables, where B-Han sat, there was a large platform where two statues of ancient dragons stand facing opposites and in between was a large throne.

There was a loud gust of wind sound that blew through all of the dining hall, but there was no wind blowing. Everyone stared at what seemed to be the source of the noise, the throne. Smoke started creeping up from the bottom of the throne. The smoke took shape of a man sitting in the throne. This man is old and garbed in a purple robe, this man is Shang Tsung. Shang Tsung sat in his throne, smiling, staring at all the combatants than he stood up and began a speech. "Welcome everyone, Welcome to my island, my paradise, your battleground. Throughout your stay here, you will battle many foes so fill up on all this food, get some good rest, because tomorrow starts the tournament!" the crowd cheers, banging their cups together and having a merry time, than Shang Tsung started to speak again "Tomorrows match will start with Mr. Chow…" the one named Mr. Chow rises from his seat and walks to the front of the stage and takes a bow. "…and Johnny Cage!" Johnny rises and does the same as Chow.

"Here stands two great fighters, both from two completely different backgrounds and two completely different fighting styles and tomorrow we will see who is more fit to get to the next round." The crowd starts cheering again, Mr. Chow and Johnny take their seats and continue talking, drinking, and eating. Bi-Han takes a drink when he hears another whisper but this whisper wasn't that of Scorpions, it was much raspier. "So you are Lin Kuei huh?" asked the stranger. Bi-Han turns around slowly. "and judging by your accent and that horrid breath, you must be Reptile?" Reptile emerges from his invisibility. He emerges sitting in a corner, hidden in the shadows, he stands and walks over to Bi-Han and takes a seat. "I've been watching you Lin Kuei, I noticed that before Shang Tsungs speech, you were scared of something, what was it?" Reptile asked. "it was nothing, I am Lin Kuei, I fear nothing." Bi-Han said. "That's not what I saw, I noticed the shadows moving behind you, sounds like you have a little problem with something, past memories haunting you maybe?" Reptile laughs as he disappears into the shadows.

Thinking on all he has done, Bi-Han has a grueling sensation that he is being watched. Being watched by something other than Reptile, a dark force stronger than most of the opponents he sees in the Hall. "I must remain calm and adamant throughout this tournament in order to win. I cannot let my past quarrels interfere with my judgment." Bi-han said. Staring at all the food laid out before him, Bi-han feels the hunger creeping up on him. Knowing he should eat, he scoops a ball of rice into a bowl and removes his mask so he can eat. "I do not want to show any signs of weakness so I must have at least some food in my stomach" Bi-han said. While eating, Bi-han thought about the voice he heard not to long ago and starts worrying, wondering if he will ever see his brother again after this tournament.

After all the festivities of the day, everyone heads to their living quarters to get rest for tomorrows tournament. Bi-Han sits on top of a roof staring down at everyone. Watching people stagger around drunk acting like buddies with other fighters. "these fools are weak, they are showing weakness to all the fighters here by letting themselves get drunk and trying to befriend other fighters. In the end they will all end up enemies in the end whether they like it or not." Bi-Han said. Bi-Han heard a thunderous noise behind him and he quickly jumped up and turned around to see what it was. Standing in front of him was a man garbed in white wearing a blue mantel and a sun hat, staff in one hand, gray hair flowing and snow white eyes. Looking upon this man he knows he is powerful. "You may look down at these people like they are all weak, but there are fighters down there destined to be heroes and there are some who are here seeking revenge or seeking other needs for fighting in this tournament, but you, you're on a mission, sent from the Lin Kuei I see?" said the man. "How do you know all of this who are you!?" yelled Bi-Han. "I am Raiden, Thunder God and protector of Earth Realm. I am here to keep an eye on Shang Tsung, I feel like he is up to no good." Raiden said. "Lord Raiden! My apologies I should have known." Said Bi-Han as he gets down on one knee, head bowed and one fist to the ground. "Rise Lin-Kuei, no need to apologize to me." Said Raiden. "Thank you my lord, but why keep an eye on Shang Tsung?" said Bi-Han. "I have my reasons, just as you have yours for being in this tournament, just know, this tournament is unlike any before, people will die here, even if they live during a fight, if they lose, they will die, so I need to keep an eye on him to make sure things don't get out of control." Said Raiden. "What? Do these people know they will die here, never to return to their families?" asked Bi-Han. "They are completely unaware to what will happen if they lose. Only a select few know of the consequences." Said Raiden. "I do not know of your fate here, but I do know a lot will go down here on this island and there will be bloodshed." Said Raiden as he fades away in a bright flash.

Thinking of everything Raiden has said to him, Bi-Han makes his way to his quarters to meditate than to rest for the night. On his way back, a shadowy figure appears from an alleyway. "YOU THERE! Are you the one they call Sub-Zero?" said the stranger. "Whats it to you? Who are you?" asked Bi-Han. "It is none of your concern who I am Lin Kuei, just know, I am here to kill you for what your clan has done to mine!" said the stranger as he dashes towards Bi-Han. The stranger throws a punch towards Bi-Hans face but he quickly moves out of the way. Bi-Han grabs onto the strangers arm and smashes his elbow straight down onto the strangers arm, snapping it at the elbow. The stranger screams in pain but quickly reaches into his pouch and throws four shuriken towards Bi-Han. Bi-Han moves quickly and uses his fast reflexes to catch each shuriken, freezing them in the process. " do you want to tell me what this is all about?" asked Bi-Han. "Your clan has tortured, raped, and pillaged my clan for many years, when I caught word that a Lin Kuei by the name of Sub-Zero was going to be at this tournament, I knew I had to be here. Here I am standing in front of my sworn enemy, I promise, in the name of the Genkais I will avenge you!" the stranger yells as he concentrates a purple ball of energy in his hand. "NOW! TAKE THIS!" he yells as he throws the ball towards Bi-Han. Bi-Han jumps into the air and brings his leg down on his opponents head. Bi-Han grabs the man by his collar and brings his face to his.

"Now, care to tell me why you are attacking me?" asked Bi-Han. "I already told you why, your Lin Kuei clan has raped and pillaged our clan for years, taking our women and food as contribution to ensure that there wont be to many rapes and murders." Said the stranger. "What? I have never heard of my honorable clan to do such a thing." Said Bi-Han. "its true, they bore your symbol and acted like a bunch of low life thugs and highway men." Said the stranger. "We had a fairly large group of men back a few years ago who we have exiled from the Lin Kuei. We had them imprisoned and they all escaped and we have not been able to find them. Tell me, from where do you come from and from where do you think these savages have come from in your area?" asked Bi-Han. "I am from the Genkai clan, we live south from your clans temple and we are always attacked from the north. There is always about a hundred men who attack our village." Said the stranger. "hmm they have grown in numbers. When we released them there was only about 35 men, getting up to over a hundred men is quite remarkable I must say, but that's besides the point, after this tournament I will return to the Lin Kuei and inform them of this knowledge so that we may hunt down and kill all of them and release any prisoners they may hold." Said Bi-Han. "Thank you, it means much to me and my clan. My name is Notakuro Genkai. I am a direct descendant of the honorable leader of the Genkais, Matasuke Genkai. I am sure you have heard of his many achievements in combat?" asked Notakuro. "Yes I have indeed, anyways you should return to your quarters and rest and I will do the same." Said Bi-Han. With that both Bi-Han and Notakuro went separate directions and rested for the night.


End file.
